solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Синдром разрушения (пчелиных) семей
thumb|240px|Пчела у входа в улей Синдром разрушения пчелиных семей (колоний) — явление, характеризующееся единовременным и безвозвратным покиданием улья семьёй медоносных пчёл. Массовый исход пчёл настораживает пчеловодов, учёных и общественность — часто пчелиные семьи покидают ульи, улетая в неизвестном направлении. Разрушение колоний может нанести серьёзный урон производству мёда и зависящей от пчёл экосистеме, в первую очередь популяции опыляемых растений. История Синдром разрушения колоний впервые был описан в 2006 году в США. Согласно данным Всемирного фонда защиты пчёл каждую зиму в США вымирает 30-35 % пчелиных колоний. С 1961 г. число американских пчел уменьшилось в два раза, а количество пчёл в пересчёте на гектар сократилось на 90 %. Впоследствии то же стало наблюдаться в нескольких странах Европы: в Бельгии, Франции, Нидерландах, Греции, Италии, Португалии и ИспанииGaëlle Dupont, Les abeilles malades de l’homme, Le Monde, 29 August 2007 и в меньшей степени в Швейцарии и Германии. В Северной Ирландии в 2009 году сообщалось о двойном снижении популяции пчёл . В целом по Европе каждый год теряется по 20 % пчелиных семейств, аналогичная тенденция начинает прослеживаться в Латинской Америке и в Азии (сообщается о возможных случаях проявления синдрома на ТайванеPaul Molga, La mort des abeilles met la planète en danger, Les Echos, 20 August 2007 ). Причины Причины этого явления пока до конца не выяснены, однако высказываются мнения о том, что оно может быть вызвано рядом биотических факторов, таких как варроатоз и прочие заболевания, вызываемые патогенными микроорганизмами }}. В Европе в гибели пчёл обвиняют клещей Варроа, которые, внедрившись в улей, поражают пчёл и их потомство. В Европу клеща привезли из Китая и Индии учёные, вместе с дикой индийской пчелой Apis cerana indica, на которой паразитирует клещ. Начиная с 1980-х каждую из пасек Евразии можно априори считать зараженной клещом Варроа. Клещ очень быстро адаптировался к химикатам, используемым для его уничтожения. После обработки ульев инсектицидами мёд не подлежит продаже, а на смену пчеле, которая живёт только 35-40 дней, новая из личинки не вырастет — клещ паразитирует именно на личинках, губя их (большим подспорьем при этом им служит пчелиное молоко — слюна рабочей пчелы, которой подкармливают личинок, позволяя им выживать). Другие причины заключаются в изменении условий окружающей среды , недостатке пищи и дезинсекции с использовании пестицидов (например, ) . Поскольку большинство погибших пчёл обнаруживаются на полях (лишь немногие из них в состоянии долететь до улья и уже там умереть), то имеются веские основания подозревать в отравлении пчёл химикатами, применяемыми недобросовестными сельхозпроизводителями для обработки полей (особенно рапса). К предполагаемым причинам относится также и выращивание растений с ГМО. Однако мета-анализ 25 работ по изучению влияния генно-модифицированных растений на пчёл показал, что они не влияют на выживание взрослых пчёл и их личинок.Duan JJ, Marvier M, Huesing J, Dively G, Huang ZY: A meta-analysis of effects of Bt crops on honey bees (Hymenoptera: Apidae). PLoS One 2008, 3(1):e1415. Больше того, между регионами, где происходили исчезновения пчёл, и регионами, где культивируются ГМ-растения, корреляция отсутствует. Lemaux PG: Genetically engineered plants and foods: a scientist's analysis of the issues (part II). Annu Rev Plant Biol 2009, 60:511-559. Губит пчёл и нозематоз, европейский гнилец, американский гнилец, 19 штаммов вирусов, которые пока не научились лечить, также переохлаждение (особенно зимой, в морозы). Высказываются предположения и о том, что причиной может служить сочетание сразу нескольких факторов. . [http://www.sciencemag.org/cgi/content/short/327/5962/152 «Clarity on Honey Bee Collaps»], Francis L. W. Ratnieks, Norman L. Carreck, Science, 8 January 2010, Vol. 327, p. 152 Высказываемые предположения о том, что причиной явления может быть излучение сотовых телефонов, не имеют под собой оснований — в Японии, где самая высокая плотность сети мобильной связи, синдром не наблюдается. Причиной может быть и вирусная инфекция. Меры противодействия В начале XXI века пчеловоды вновь обратились к помощи органических (муравьиной и щавелевой) кислот, от которых когда-то отказались из-за больших сложностей работы с ними — пчеловоду гораздо проще использовать против клеща Варроа химикаты, чем возиться с кислотами, 3-4 раза за сезон обрабатывая ими улей (и при этом часто, в 20-30 % случаев, повреждается пчеломатка). Сегодня нельзя заводить пасеку вблизи посевов рапса — его опрыскивают 2-3 раза за сезон. Пчёлы этого не выдерживают: сначала становятся злыми, а через месяц-другой покидают улей. Однако более характерный вред от соседства пчел с посевами рапса заключается в непригодности рапсового меда для зимовки. Пчелиная семья, оставленная на зимовку с таким медом, в большинстве случаев погибает. См. также * Депопуляция таракановых в странах СНГ Примечания Ссылки ; На английском языке * PBS: Silence of the Bees * CCD — University of Florida * Colony health — Beeologics * CCD, USDA Plans, news releases, videos, audios On the Florida Pest Alert site — see entry for 05/06/08 * [http://vanishingbees.co.uk/ website of the 2009 documentary Vanishing of the Bees explores possible causes of CCD] * Requiem for the Honeybee By Prof. Joe Cummins. Study by the British non-governmental 'Institute for Science in Society', which published a short review of the scientific literature on the dying of honey bees and neonicotinoids * COLOSS.org website of a worldwide group of researchers collaborating on CCD * Honey Bee Colony Collapse Disorder (January 7, 2010) * Bee devastation: Campaign for total ban of neonicotinoid pesticides (March 9, 2009) ; На немецком языке * Petra Steinberger: Das spurlose Sterben in der SZ vom 12. März 2007 * Rätselhaftes Verschwinden von Honigbienen in 24 US-Bundesstaaten — Wikinews (27. Februar 2007) * Gentechnik — alles unter Kontrolle? Greenpeace Gruppe Aachen * Schweizer Bienen leben länger — keine direkte Gefahr für die europäischen Bienen * Verband der deutschweizerischen und rätoromanischen Bienenzüchtervereine — Informationen zu Hintergründen des Bienensterbens des vergangenen Winters * Sind die Handys am Bienensterben schuld? Telepolis * Martin Kotynek: Honig saugen aus dem Bienensterben in der SZ vom 27. Juni 2007 * Sterben im Stock — Verursachen Milben den rätselhaften Bienentod in den USA? GEO Magazin Nr. 8/07 * Focus Online (13.04.2009): Parasit verursacht mysteriöses Bienensterben Категория:Болезни пчёл Категория:Охрана окружающей среды Категория:Экология насекомых